So cold
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: El aroma de Reborn mezclado le llegó al igual que una mezcla agria, muy agria. Por lo que tan solo pudo curvar sus labios en una sonrisa de las suyas. Todo era frío. Tan frío. [R27]


**Anime: **KHR!

**Pareja: **TYL R27

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Resumen: **El aroma de Reborn mezclado le llegó al igual que una mezcla agria, solo agria. Por lo que tan solo pudo curvar sus labios en una sonrisa de las suyas. Todo era frío. Tan frío.

_Todos los derechos están reservados a su respectiva autora, Amano Akira. Solo utilizo sus personajes para la satisfacción de mi musa._

* * *

**SO COLD.**

« **...** »

—¡A-ah...Re-reborn! - Sus palabras se perdían entre los gemidos que soltaba entre sus hinchados labios producto de los besos de Reborn.

Su cuerpo temblaba y se movía al ritmo impuesto por las potentes embestidas que el azabache daba al entras y salir de su interior, se mordió el labio a la par que apresaba con sus piernas la cintura de Reborn quién se dedicaba a marcar su cuello con mordiscos.

El sudor surcaba ambos cuerpos y los gruñidos se hacían cada vez más intensos sintiendo esa sensación de llegar a la cúspide del final.

Marcando con fuerza sus dedos en la amplia espalda del Hitman, Tsuna gritó su nombre al alcanzar su propio orgasmo, temblando aún con Reborn moviéndose hasta sentir la abundante sustancia recorrer su interior y el gruñido contra su oído.

Sentía que su corazón podía salir en cualquier momento, soltó un suspiró al sentir el vacío dejado por el mayor al salir de él y moverse para coger un cigarrillo con calma.

Dejó de seguirlo con la mirada y se enredó en las sabanas agotado y cerrándolo los ojos para caer en brazos de morfeo ante la atenta mirada del ex-arcobaleno, quién movió imperceptiblemente una de sus cejas y encendía la droga de la nicotina.

Dejando escapar de entre sus labios el humo, para girarse y quedar mirando alguna zona de la habitación del menor. Últimamente era lo mismo, su ex-dame alumno tan solo se quedaba dormido tras acabar la sesión de...sexo.

Faltaba algo. Ese algo que había cambiado por completo la situación.

Se levantó y se vistió, mirando el delgado cuerpo del castaño descansar de forma tranquila sin perturbación en la cama, con esa última imagen abandonó el lugar.

*Click*

Tras ese sonido. Tsuna abrió sus ojos y giró la cara al estar acostado sobre su estómago, mirando fijamente por dónde se había marchado la persona que fue su tutor y algo más, quizás.

— Mi corazón ya no puede soportarlo,Reborn. -Murmuró de forma solitaria el castaño apretando los labios y frunciendo el seño.

Estaba cansado y la rabia le estaba consumiendo de forma lenta.

« **...** »

La escena era digna de una película porno, sí no fuese por ellos quienes se encontraban en el marco de la puerta tras haber abierto esta esperando encontrar un escena más... acorde con la situación.

Pero no se podía cambiar el hecho de que unos de los mejores ex-arcobalenos y el Hitman número uno se encontraba entre las piernas completamente abiertas de la señorita con quién Tsuna tenía que reunirse tras la pequeña reunión amistosa con otros miembros del bajo mundo.

Era sencillamente... bien, quizás no había palabras para definir el momento.

Sabía que Reborn había notado su presencia, sin añadir el pequeño sonido de sorpresa de su ilusionista. Arrugó la nariz como síntoma de repugnancia ante el olor de la habitación y, con la misma tranquilidad que podría competir con llamas de la lluvia cerró la puerta, opacando así,por fin, los sonidos que producían.

Mantuvo la mano en el pomo de la puerta una vez estuvo cerrada, sin señales en su rostro de emoción alguna ante lo presenciado.

—B-bossu... -El pequeño murmullo de su única guardiana le sacó de su pequeño trance, volviendo su acaramelada mirada hacía el dulce rostro de Chrome.

—Será mejor marcharnos,Chrome. Avisa a Gokudera-kun que no somos necesarios aquí. Mi ex-tutor se está encargando...-elevo en una sonrisa tranquila la comisura de sus labios- muy bien del asunto.

La mirada comprensiva en los ojos de la chica fue la respuesta de obtuvo antes de verla marchar para ir a por su otro guardián mientras él se alejaba de la zona, para esperarlos fuera del lugar esquivando a los invitados y saliendo ante el azote del aire helado de la calle.

Su respiración estaba algo agitada, mientras mantenía la vista clavada en algún punto.

— Hey...dame un respiro, ¿quieres? -Con una mueca en su rostro se dio un toque con sus dedos en el pecho, específicamente en la zona donde su corazón latía y se estrujaba como sí se riese de él.

« **...** »

Los hielos tintinearon en el vaso que sostenía completamente vacío, mientras sus ojos se escondían tras sus párpados y mantenía su cabeza echada en el sillón negro que ocupada desde hace un par de horas.

— Dame-Tsuna.

Había escuchado la puerta de su despacho ser abierta y el sonido de los pasos del Hitman resonando ante el silencio de la sala, por lo que Tsuna abrió sus ojos de forma perezosa ladeando su cara para observar la silueta de Reborn.

— Ciao,Reborn. -Saludó de forma apacible el castaño sin amago de añadir o decir algo más.

Los ojos del ex-arcobaleno le taladraban sin apartar su vista de su cara, mientras en la oscuridad del despacho siendo iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna que atravesaba el lugar por el amplio ventanal, la sombra daba un aspecto más aterrador a la escena seguido del silencio formado entre ambos.

Sabiendo que aquello podía durar horas. Tsuna se levantó de su lugar dejando con suavidad el vaso en el escritorio y tras un suspiro pesado, se acercó a Reborn quién se mantenía en silencio observándole, quedando frente a él.

— ...

El rostro del pequeño castaño no demostraba su estado emocional y solo parpadeaba sin dejar de mirar la cara de Reborn.

— ¿Sabes? -Susurró Tsuna levantando su mano y dejándola reposar en la mejilla de Reborn quién parecía no inmutarse. — Ya lo sabía,desde hace unos meses. Tengo completo conocimiento de todo, Reborn.

Tsuna pudo ver algo escondido en los negros ojos de Reborn, ¿un sentimiento? quizás, pero realmente no le importaba. Con un suave _shhh_ silenció al Hitman antes de que dijese algo y se acercó rozando ambas bocas, al rodear su cuello con sus brazos y con tono dulce susurró:

— _Hey,liar. I'm tired, so tired. What do you think of living without me?_

Junto sus labios con los del azabache besándolo con calma y dulzura durante unos escasos minutos, para romper la conexión y separarse unos centímetros enseñándole una sonrisa cálida que solo Tsuna podría dar. Respiró el aroma que desprendía Reborn y el impregnado por su acostón de turno.

Soltándose, pasó uno de sus dedos por sus propios labios aún con esa sonrisa amable, limpiando todo rastro de beso.

— Buenas noches, Reborn.

Y sin decir más el pequeño cuerpo de Tsuna pasó por el lado de este dejándolo a solas en su lugar sin esperar contestación alguna.

— ...

Reborn cerró sus ojos unos segundos, llevando una de sus dedos a sus labios sintiendo aún el sabor del menor.

— Tan frío. -Se dijo a sí mismo ante el beso carente de sentimientos por parte del castaño, pero quizás lo más frío fueron los ojos de Tsunayoshi al mirarle.

* * *

« **...** »

Hey!

Realmente ha pasado _muuuucho_ tiempo desde la última vez que asomé la nariz por estos lares y, sí soy consciente que debo quedarme sin libros o yaoi por no actualizar lo pendiente.

Pero, en fin, como todo el mundo tuve muchas cosas que giraban alrededor y con las cuáles no podía estar cómoda escribiendo, ahora después de una pequeña temporada de descanso he vuelto con fuerzas renovadas y con ganas de sentarme a escribir. Así que mis más sinceras disculpas por dejar en PAUSA la historia de '_Pequeño Retoño'_.

**No la abandonaré, aclaro eso.** Pero como llevo tiempo sin escribir y con multiples ideas, tardaré en acoplarme a lo que tengo escrito. Y mientras hago eso, he decidido ir cogiendo práctica y desarrollando lo que me venga a la cabeza y mi propia escritura con fics como el de ahora._  
_

Este R27 es..._¿corto? ¿raro?_ No encuentro la palabra para describirlo. Simple y sencillamente fue lo que quise escribir mientras escuchaba una canción. Que por cierto, la frase en cursiva que dice Tsuna es de dicha canción. Aunque no, el título no es el mismo pero igual es de un fragmento.

No tengo mucho más que decir por el momento y, en cualquier momento caeré en mi momento narcolepsia como Ace o Luffy «NO,NO SUPERO LA MUERTE DE ACE,¿VALE?» ya que son las...¡¿SEIS DE LA MAÑANA?! *Corre para poder dormir al menos tres horas*

_Reviews con forma de galletas de titán,pls._

Y hasta la próxima subida o actualización, pequeños ornitorrincos. (?)

**Aria Shiffer Rawr.**


End file.
